rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
S.W.A.K.
S.W.A.K. is episode 45a of Rocko's Modern Life. In this episode Rocko sends a letter to Alicia, a mail delivery woman that he likes, but when he thinks she already has a boyfriend (Wallace from "Junk Junkies"), he desperately tries to get it back by any means. Plot Rocko is writing a letter to Alicia, the mail delivery woman, when he stares at the window to find that she has already delivered the mail to the Bigheads' house. He seals the letter inside the envelope and stares at the window to find Alicia putting mail inside his mailbox. He is so love struck that he forgets about sending his latter to her right before he realizes his task. He quickly runs outside to catch up to her, only for her to ride off sight. Rocko then realizes that he has to give her the letter right away to divulge his feelings for her. The next day, Rocko finds the mail truck approaching his house and finally catches up to it. When Alicia finally approaches his house, Rocko pretends to act natural by mowing his lawn and greets Alicia. She catches his attention and drives away after a small conversation. Upset that he has yet again failed to send his letter to Alicia, Rocko decides that she will get the letter tomorrow. The next day, Rocko dresses up and approaches the mail truck ready to give Alicia the letter, only to find that it's really Heffer filling in for Alicia, who is out sick. So Rocko asks Heffer to deliver the letter, and Heffer reminds him of Wallace, the employee of Pizza Face Pizza, adding that he wouldn't take it well. Rocko asks Heffer to give him the latter back. But Heffer refuses, stating that tampering with mail delivered to someone else is federal offense, and he drives away. Rocko catches up to the truck and searches for the letter in the bags. He then finds himself taking a ride in the mail truck and to the O-Town Post Office. Heffer loads the mail inside a cart (along with Rocko) and sends the cart to a conveyor belt inside. The mail is sent through the tubes and Rocko narrowly grabs his letter to Alicia, only to lose it again when he is hoisted to another conveyor belt along with the packages. He attempts to get his letter back, but winds up being packages away back to his house. Heffer is revealed to have made it to Alicia's house offering her Rocko's letter to Wallace. By the time Rocko catches up, he is too late. Wallace snatches the envelope and opens it to read the letter inside. Since he is too obtuse to make out what the letter says, Wallace hands the letter to Heffer to read it for him, prompting Wallace to throw a tantrum. When Heffer hugs Rocko, Wallace cools down and becomes touched. As Heffer drops Rocko off at his house, Rocko angrily rebukes Heffer for his stupidity and storms to his front door. Heffer narrowly stops him and offers him a letter from "S.W,A.K." Rocko opens the letter inside the envelope and reads it inside. He learns that the letter is from Alicia and realizes that Wallace is really her brother (even though the two are different species) and is relieved that Wallace isn't her boyfriend. When Rocko also reads the postscript saying that Alicia thinks that Heffer is cute and would also like her number, Heffer, now love struck himself, rides away in his mail truck and Alicia is seen standing by Rocko, saying "Just a postal prank" as Rocko responds with a smile. Characters Featured *Rocko *Heffer *Alicia *Wallace Trivia *The title is an acronym for "Sealed with a Kiss", in reference to how love letters were usually posted on the back of envelopes. *Heffer is shown to be a hypocrite in this episode: he says tampering with the mail is a federal offense, yet while working, he read all of Rocko's incoming letters, a major federal offense. *This is the first and only appearance of Alicia. *This episode is the second appearance of Wallace. The first being Junk Junkies. *Phineas of Phineas and Ferb makes a prototypical appearance here, in the post office line. Both animated series were Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh. Goofs *The last part of Rocko's letter at the beginning says "...to getting to know you better," but when Heff reads the letter to Wallace, that phrase does not appear anywhere in the letter. *Rocko doesn't learn Alicia's name until Heff tells it to him, but the name "Alicia" still appears on the envelope. Later, her name is removed from the envelope and it simply says "To My Mail Carrier". Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes written by Martin Olson Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff Myers Category:Episodes directed by Alan Smart